


Not of this world.

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [21]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: Something I had sitting in my drafts so decided to edit it a bit and post it. doesnt directly tie in with any events whatsoever but hey





	Not of this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had sitting in my drafts so decided to edit it a bit and post it. doesnt directly tie in with any events whatsoever but hey

Nereval sat in an inn, updating her journal the best she could. When she couldn’t think of words, she added small doodles. This night the inn was rather quiet, only a few patrons sat in the chairs and there was only murmur of voices, which allowed Nereval to focus. She had heard of a strange elf having landed on the mainland not too long ago, a shipwreck with the most curious design. The wood was white, and from what she had heard, was shaped in the fashion of swan. There was nothing else to find, no body nor belongings. She had planned to check it out by herself too, but already many others had been and gone, picking what they could from the small ship.

 

She looked up and found that the candle had burned low, so she gathered her things and nodded to the inn keeper with a small smile, walking slowly back to her room that she had rented. But there was something that made her pause, low singing voices coming from behind a door. She forgot about returning to her room and instead pressed her ear against the wood, listening to the song with great curiosity.

 

Nerevar was next to her, his arms crossed over his chest, “They are not of our world, they sing of a… Queen, Elbereth, and of her beauty and her creation of the stars.”

 

Nereval looked at him with a questioning gaze, before then quickly returning to her room before someone found her eavesdropping.

 

“How do you know?” She asked, turning on him with a sudden movement, her eyes bright with curiosity.

 

“You learn many things while you are dead,” He replied, sitting her down onto a chair and he taking the opposite, “They are the ones who were upon the swan boat, though how they got here I cannot say.”

 

“Are they mer, like us? I wonder how they got here, where will they go now?” She eagerly asked Nerevar, the words spilling from her mouth as she got up suddenly and paced. “Who do they sing to, this Elbereth? Is she a Queen or a Goddess? What do you think?”

 

Nerevar smiled at her, “Who is to say? Besides, there is much here still to discover. Do you really want to learn more of another world?”

 

“I suppose you are right.” She sighed, sitting on the bed and petting Scribblets head, “Maybe one day we can learn more about them, especially if they can’t find a way home.”

 

“Perhaps, but patience. We still have a lot do to.” He got up and crossed the room, planting a kiss onto her forehead. An action he had come to do recently, and Nereval had to objections to it. She simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his cold lips against her skin.


End file.
